


Calling Of The Water

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Tiny Boy, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, he will be!!!, he's not that much of a merman yet, spoiler: a tiny merboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: the boy loves diving.
Relationships: a boy & the ocean
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923208





	Calling Of The Water

**Author's Note:**

> he smol

Riley sat his towel down and his bag of fresh clothing. The warm beige sand sunk underneath him, a comforting feeling. He took a few steps forward slowly then began into a sprint. Jumping an impressive 4 ½ feet in the air and into the salty ocean, Riley held an excited smile.

He sunk, eyes closed as his body became submerged. He blinked them open and took in a lung-set full of the waters. Riley’s legs shiver, kicking wildly before coming together in a way that made them look as if they were glued. The blue water shined and swirled, tickling his legs.

He giggles and the transformation comes to an end; spinning to create another small whirlwind. His tail flopped, bubbles creating themselves and floating to the surface. The sea green scales shimmered like the beam of a lighthouse had entered the oceans. Riley always loved taking a quick swim through the Atlantic.

**Author's Note:**

> he a smol merboy


End file.
